As is well known, various technologies are available to the medical profession for use in determining the presence of cancers in patients. Included are x-ray studies, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) studies, CT scans, as well as studies of various body fluids such as blood, urine, etc. Potential sites for colon cancer, for example, can be investigated utilizing electro-optical technologies. In some cases needle biopsy or exploratory surgery is necessary to confirm either the presence or absence of suspected cancer.
Various techniques for treating cancers are also well known. Certain cancers can be surgically removed, whereas other cancers require radiation therapy, chemotherapy, or combinations of radiation therapy and chemotherapy. Other cancers are susceptible to control using one or more drug therapies.
Type I diabetes is generally diagnosed in juveniles and young adults. In type I diabetes, the pancreas does not make insulin, which is necessary for the body to process sugars. Persons with Type I diabetes can live long, healthy lives, but must be careful with their diet and must take insulin to manage their blood glucose levels. Currently, the only treatment for Type I diabetes is to take insulin, or receive pancreas or islet cell transplants.
Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic, unpredictable disease of the nervous system that afflicts over 2.5 million persons worldwide. An MS attack destroys myelin, the protective fibers around nerve fibers in the central nervous system. The destroyed myelin is replaced by scars of hardened “sclerotic” tissue, and some nerve endings are permanently severed. The common symptoms are loss of balance, fatigue, poor circulation, slurred speech, blindness, and in some cases paralysis. Currently, the only treatment is disease-modifying drugs, including drugs with a chemotherapeutic agent. These treatments only modify the disease to lessen the severity or frequency of the MS attacks.
The present invention comprises a method of cancer screening, a method of cancer treatment, a method for treatment of diabetes, and a method for treatment of multiple sclerosis which has proven successful in controlling epidermal cancers including, but not limited to, duct cell breast cancer, cervical squamous cancer, and anal cancer, controlling Type I diabetes, and controlling multiple sclerosis. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a method of cancer screening involves a series of testing procedures each more expensive than the one before. Only when results of each of the testing procedures are positive is the presence of cancer confirmed. The invention further comprises a method of treating cancer and insulin dependent Type I diabetes wherein the drug imiquimod is administered transdermally in conjunction with a vaccine that induces production of tumor necrosis factor, for example the BCG vaccine, and valacyclovia hydrochlorine tablets. The method of the present invention treats Type I diabetes by enabling the body to regenerate islet cells. Similarly, multiple sclerosis is managed and treated by enabling the body to repair nerve endings and regenerate damaged fibers.